If I Was the One
by DustBunnies
Summary: Songfic:: Andrews thoughts on somebody
1. Default Chapter

Title: If I Was the One  
  
Author: Munchkin Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story; they belong to their respective creators. Also I do not own the song If I Was the One, it belongs to Ruff Endz and their record company.  
  
It was another day at the Crown. School was almost out, so I had to prepare for the after school rush. Believe me trying to run a busy arcade/diner isn't an easy task. From taking orders, to helping little bratty kids with a one thing or another isn't the easiest job in the world. But I love it non- the less. There are many reasons as to why I love working here. My top two reasons: One it's a great place to meet people. I know almost every face that walks in here, or I make it my business to get to know them. My second reason just walked in with her boyfriend. I don't know if I should be elated that I got to see her, like I do everyday, or seething in jealousy because of the lucky bastard that she is hanging onto.  
  
Don't get me wrong that "lucky bastard" is my best friend, and I'm glad that he finally found somebody, but why her? Out of all the girls that he can have, I ask why her? Wait I know. She is nothing be spectacular, hair a color so bright that would make the brightest day seem dull. Eyes that can rival even the skies, and a body that is the envy of every girl. But her looks aren't what that attracted me. It's her personality. She's so fun and loving. Always trying to help somebody in need. I can't describe how I feel for this girl. I just know I feel it, and I can accept that. I remember the first time she walked in with him. You wouldn't believe my surprise when she announced that he was her new beau. When it sunk in I had this bittersweet feeling, it started to spread across my chest. To say the least, I felt rather betrayed. But I know it wasn't her fault. Nor is it his. I was just to slow to tell her how I feel. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the object of my musing spoke up.  
  
"Hey Big Brother! How was your day?" she asked.  
  
I cringe internally at that nickname. Putting on a smile I reply, "It's been great actually, how was yours?  
  
"My day has been really good", she says beaming with happiness." I just smile and turn to her boyfriend to make my greetings.  
  
" Hey man, how ya been? He simply nods his head in answer. Sometimes I don't understand him. He's my best friend but every time that he's with her he's seems so un-comfterable. Maybe he's not use it, he has always been the quiet type. Turning back towards her I ask her what she wants, she orders the usual, so I turn to prepare it for her. With her order in hand I turn around to give it to her, when I'm faced with sad blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Instantly I ask her what's wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? I ask. She mumbles something out and I strain to hear what she's trying to say. I ask quietly again.  
  
"What's wrong? Come on you can tell me." Again she mumbles something, leaning towards her a bit, I get a whiff of her perfume. God I love the way she smells. Sweet and innocent is how I describe it. It's like nothing I've ever smelt before. It's so natural and sweet. Shaking my heads from my way ward thoughts I concentrate on what she's trying to say. She looks up at me and upon seeing my confused expression, she speaks a little clearer through her tears.  
  
" He left again. He just got up and left! I don't even know why he left either, she starts out."  
  
I just nod for her to continue  
  
" I was asking him if he remembers what today is, and he gives me this blank look. Today is our anniversary but he doesn't even remember that. I kept asking him to try and remember and he got mad and up and left!"  
  
After saying this she breaks down in sobs again. This isn't the first time I've seen her cry over him, and it hurts me to no end. I clench my fist in anger, trying to rid my self of thoughts of killing my best friend. I walk over from the counter and pull her into a hug. This is the best I can do, because words are lost to me at the moment. I can feel her pain yet I can't think straight with her in my arms. Slowly her cries die down, but she stays in my arms. The only thing running through my head at the moment is, "you'll never be mine" but oh god if only you where. I wish that it were me that you go home to, but I know all I can do is stand on the sidelines and watch. But for the moment I'll be content just to holding you. Just for this moment even though I know better. At this moment a song I've heard somewhere comes back into my head. How true it sounds now.  
  
I see the way he treats you,  
  
I feel the tears you cried,  
  
And it makes sad, and it makes mad,  
  
There's nothing I can do baby.  
  
Cause your lover is my best friend,  
  
And I guess that's where the story ends.  
  
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.  
  
You will never be, never be mine but, Chorus~If I was the one who was loving you, baby.  
  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.  
  
And if I was by your side,  
  
You'll never know one lonely night  
  
And if it was my arms you were running to,  
  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.  
  
If I was the one in your life. If I could have just one wish,  
  
I'd wish that you were mine,  
  
I would hold you near,  
  
Kiss away those tears.  
  
I'd be so good to you baby.  
  
You're the one I want next to me,  
  
But I guess that's just not meant to be.  
  
He's there in your life,  
  
And he's sharing your nights,  
  
It'll never be, never be right. Repeat Chorus Yeah, baby.  
  
I wanna reach out and view beside me,  
  
Right here beside me, babe.  
  
Take you in my arms right there,  
  
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.  
  
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,  
  
To turn to you and say, 2x chorus If I was the one, if I was the one,  
  
In your life.  
  
A/N: Ok, I got that out of my system. I've been listening to this song for like ever and every time I do a fic pops up into my head, but I never do sit down and type it out. I guess finally it started bugging me more then I realize. I bet you guys all know who the characters are. If not then. well you should! Hehe jk. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. It didn't turn out the way I want it too but I guess it will have to do. Thanks and Ja! 


	2. How Dare He?

Title: If I Was the One  
  
Author: Munchkin Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic. Please don't call any lawyers on me. I don't think my mom would like that much. Thank You  
  
Everything is in Serena's point of view  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It's been a week since the incident with Darien. It's been a week since Andrew held me in his arms. I can still remember the feeling I got when he held me. For once I felt protected, safe, and even loved. I never got those feelings when Darien held me. Of course I love Darien, but I can't help but feel like there's something missing. But those feelings I got from being in Andrew's arms were probably because he cares for me as a little sister. Nothing but brotherly love right, or maybe there was something more to it? Shaking my head from those thoughts I continue on my way to Darien's place.  
  
It was a sunny day, and I wanted to surprise him with a visit from his girlfriend. Every boyfriend would want that right? To have their girl visit them? Well he better, because my mind is made up, plus it's too late to walk back home. Seeing his apartment complex, I speed up my pace a bit. Stepping into the elevator up to his floor, I waited none to patiently for it stop. After what seems like forever the elevator stopped and I stepped out onto his floor.  
  
Making my down the hall towards his room, but before I could turn the corner that would take me there, I stopped mid step. Stepping back into the hall I was in previously, I watched as a woman with short shoulder length auburn hair step out of Darien's apt. Upon closer inspection, I realized who it was.  
  
It was Darien's ex; her name was something or another. But why was she at his apartment? I couldn't continue with my thoughts, when I realized that she was coming my way. The only way down was the elevator and there was only one way to get to it. She was heading towards me when I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled out my house keys from my purse and pretended to be trying to open a door on that floor. I didn't know whose it was but it didn't matter at the moment. Obviously none of my keys would work in the lock. She walked passed me and smiled.  
  
"Having trouble with the door? " she asked. I just nodded and went through my all the keys on my key chain, which weren't that, many.  
  
Smiling sheepishly I replied, " Yeah, I just moved here and I keep forgetting which key it is to the door."  
  
Again she smiled and said, " I know how that is like. I just got the keys to my boyfriend's apartment down there." While saying this she pointed at the door she just stepped out of, which was Darien's.  
  
By this time I was seething, why that bastard! How dare he cheat on me? Half of me wanted to cry and half just wanted to rip him to pieces. Trying to hide the expression on my face I looked down and concentrated on trying to open the door that was not mine.  
  
" Maybe you should try knocking to see if anybody is home," she suggested.  
  
Having no other choice, I did. An old lady opened the door, but before she could inquire who, I was I hugged her.  
  
"Hi grandma, sorry I was late coming home." And before she could say anything else I turned to Sarah, who I just remembered what her name was, smiled and closed the door.  
  
Once inside the apartment, you would not believe the look I got from the old lady. She thought I was some crazy bimbo from the streets. I had apologize and ran out the door before she decided to call the cops on me.  
  
Outside in the halls again, I couldn't see Sarah anywhere. She probably left already. Alone in the halls once again, I tried to think of what to do next. Go confront Darien? Ask him what's going on, and not leave until he tells me? Go home and cry my heart out, which seemed like very good idea at the moment.  
  
I don't know how long I stood there debating on what to do, when the old lady from before opened the door again. Upon seeing me still in front of her door, she hastily closed it again. That made up my mind. I headed towards the elevator.  
  
A/N: Well here's the second chapter to this fic. I never really thought that I would write more to it. I hope you enjoy this. This fic is probably going to have a couple more chapters. I'm not quite sure yet. If you have any pointers, I would gladly welcome them. Peace and Ja! 


	3. Deception

Title: If I Was the One Author: Munchkin Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from SailorMoon. The character Ken is just somebody I made up. I'm not quite sure if there is a character named Ken in the SailorMoon series, but he is my own creation. Please don't sue me.  
  
Recap: Serena finds out that Darien is cheating on her. There is going to be quite a bit of internal monologue.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Serena! Hey Serena wait up!"   
  
"Serena!" He tried calling to her again.  
  
I could have sworn I heard somebody calling me. It sounded so much like Darien. But no it couldn't have been him. He act's like he barely knows me in public.   
  
"Serena! Hold up."   
  
Turning her head around Serena saw that it was Darien.   
  
Darien ran a bit to catch up to her. "Hey Serena, why didn't you answer me when I called to you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh sorry Darien, I must have not heard you. You know me always have my head in the clouds. Hehe.   
  
"Yeah that's true." "How come you have been avoiding me this whole week? You don't pick up the phone when I try to call. Is everything alright?"  
  
"I've just been busy with school and stuff. You know how it is. "Really? Are you sure everything is all right? You look as if there's something wrong. Come on Usako, you can tell me."  
  
"No really, everything is fi.fine." I can't take this anymore. If the reason he has been trying to reach me is because he wants to break up with me then why can't he just get it over with? Why does he have to torture me, acting like he cares?   
  
"Usako! Why are you crying? Please stop, people are starting to stare."   
  
She just couldn't take it anymore. How could he just stand there and ask her what's wrong? How could he call her that name when he has another girlfriend?  
  
"Darien I saw your ex-girlfriend coming out of your apartment last time! How can you ask me what's wrong.   
  
"Usako I can explain, it's not what you think."  
  
"Not what I think? How can you even say that? She even told me herself that she just came out of her "boy-friend's" apartment!" I can't believe you Darien; I thought that you loved me. But all you ever do is break my heart over and over again. If you have been trying to reach me to break up with me, then just get it over with!"  
  
Serena sunk down to the ground; tears slowly rolling down her pale cheeks. She didn't' care anymore. The one man she thought loved her found somebody else.  
  
"Oh please Serena please stop crying. Baby please stop crying, I can explain everything. I know how it looks like, but it's not how it seems." Darien's attempt at calming Serena down was failing miserably. He really didn't want to see her crying like this. Especially not in the middle of the street where everybody could see.  
  
"Not what it seems? What do you expect me to think when your ex-girlfriend walks out of your apartment door? And having her tell you that she just walked out of her boyfriend's apartment?"  
  
It was difficult for Serena to say this through her tears but she got it out.  
  
Grabbing hold of her chin, Darien turned her face up so she would look at him.  
  
"You see what happen was, one of my classmates needed a place to stay. Since I have an extra room, I told him that he could rent it from me. Sarah is going out with him right now. I know that I went out with her before, but it was nothing. You know that. By saying her boyfriend's apartment, she probably meant Ken. I've been trying to reach you lately to explain this to you. But you've been avoiding me this whole week. Now I know why. "  
  
"Re.really?" Asked Serena attentively  
  
"Yes, of course Serena. You know I love you with all my heart. Now come on lets go get some ice cream, my treat. Then after that we can go visit Ken at my apartment if you still don't believe me. Okay?"  
  
Answering with a simple nod of her head, not being able to say much else at the moment. She felt bad for accusing Darien of cheating on her.  
  
Calmed by his words, she got up with the Darien's help the two walked off to the ice cream parlor.  
  
~Ice cream parlor~  
  
Sitting down at a corner booth, Serena ordered a banana split while Darien ordered an ice cream cone dipped in chocolate that hardens.  
  
The wait for their order was in silence.  
  
"Serena are you okay? You haven't said a thing since we got here. I know that in the past I've made many mistakes to ruin our relationship. But I try to learn from them. Please forgive me for ever making you doubt our love."  
  
Looking up into Darien's dark eyes, she couldn't help but feel drawn to them. She knew that she loved him no matter what he did.  
  
"Darien, I've already forgiven you. I should be the one that is sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that you were cheating on me. "  
  
"No, it was my fault for not telling you sooner. Now let's forget about that okay? After this we can still go visit Ken if you still don't believe me. " Darien answered.  
  
" No, no. I believe you." Darien breathed a sigh of relief. " But I wouldn't mind meeting your classmate though." Serena smiled at him.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Are you ready to go? " Darien questioned Serena after they were done with their desserts.  
  
Smiling slightly Serena nodded and started to get up to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute. Let me go wash up a bit okay?" Stopping Serena from getting up further.  
  
"Yeah sure. " Replied Serena.  
  
Walking towards the bathroom, Darien turned back to see if Serena is watching him. Seeing that she is engrossed in the menu again he pulled out is cell phone and dialed his house number.  
  
"Hey Ken, this is Darien. Is Sarah there with you? Oh okay then but I'm bringing Serena to the apartment with me in a bit. She saw Sarah coming out of the apartment last week. Yes I know. That's why I need your help. When I bring her over I need you to.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had to revise it a bit. Plus the first time I put it up some stuff went wrong so I had to take it off. I know there is too much talking and the writing isn't any better than the first time. But please bear with me. If I made any mistakes please forgive me. This chapter was rather boring; I'll try to make the next one better. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
